An LED traffic signal is typically implemented at traffic intersections to control the flow of traffic. The LED traffic signals typically include a light source, a housing and at least one lens to reflect light transmitted from the light source in a direction visible for the drivers.
As shown in FIG. 1, the LED traffic signal 50 is formed of a single unit that includes a housing 1 having an open-end 2 that is covered by an outer lens or spreading window 3, a plurality of LEDs 4 located near a center axis 6 of the housing 1 and an inner lens 7 (e.g., a Fresnel lens) between the outer lens or spreading window 3 and the LEDs 4. The LEDs 4 are in a fixed position on the printed circuit board 5 within the housing 1. Therefore, when the LEDs 4 malfunction and need to be replaced, the entire LED traffic signal 50 typically needs to be replaced. It is desirable to have a replaceable light source for an LED traffic signal which can be easily replaced or repaired, thereby minimizing maintenance costs and time.